BJ Penn
BJ Penn Quotes *"We've got two inexperienced guys (Berube and Noah), we've got a heartbreaking loss with Emerson, and then we've got Wang who doesn't listen to a word you say. Is this the Bad News Bears or what?" - B.J. at the start of episode five. *"Show you have some Balls, get in the ring with B.J. Penn without taking steroids!" - B.J. Penn to Sherk. *"I may be high voiced but when I'm in the ring I make you high chinned." - BJ Penn. *"If he thought Jon Fitch was the terminator, Georges is going to think I'm God." BJ Penn before taking his beating. *"I knew I'd won all four rounds. I remember thinking, a good fighter would win all five rounds by decision. A great fighter would finish this guy right now." - BJ reflecting on the Diego fight. *(In 2006, when asked about going to Pride Fighting Championships or the UFC, he talked about which fighters he'd like to face and Pride and he was asked why he was thinking about fighting Pride middleweight champion Wanderlei Silva) "Cause I have no idea how I would beat him," was the reply. *"He spent the night in a hospital, I spent the night at a bar." - After his close decision loss to Georges St. Pierre at UFC 58: USA vs. Canada. *“My diet is like Atkins, but with the carbs.” - BJ Penn *"10 wongs dont make a Wang" - BJ *"Never Tap! Put yourself in the worst position and get your head caved in before you tap!" - BJ. *"Sean Sherk, you're dead!"-BJ Penn. *"How many of you want nothing to do with Jens Pulver? Raise your hands." - BJ Penn before the fighters were picked for the two teams, Jens Pulver's team and Penn's team, on the fifth season of The Ultimate Fighter. *"I dont need to run in the snow to prove I'm tough, I'm not an idiot..." BJ Penn in his pre fight comments to Matt Hughes before UFC 46 fight. *"It's to the death, Georges. You're gonna have to kill me to get me to stop, baby." - BJ Penn before his second fight with Georges St. Pierre in which he quit after four rounds of brutal beating and nearly suffering brain damage. *"I just wanna be the greatest of all time...is that too much to ask?" --BJ Penn. *"I thought Matt Hughes fought like a pussy. I think he was scared and he let Georges take him down all night long. He was so scared to stand. I think he was still scarred from that knockout a year ago and he didn’t fight. He didn’t fight. What’s the sense of being the greatest welterweight of all time if you’re going to get you’re ass kicked like that? It makes no sense." - BJ on the third Hughes-GSP fight. *"I didn't know Jens was gonna get butthurt about it." - Penn after having all the fighters raise their hands to be on his team before team picks. *“It’s kind of hard to say, one thing I do give Diego a lot of credit for, he recovers very well, I hit him with some big shots and he recovered quick and he kept going but I think as far as going forward, he kind of got bummed out and that’s where he was kind of backing up and moving around the ring but yeah, I think after the first round he started to back up a little but he never totally gave up the fight. He always felt he was in it.” - BJ Penn talking about Diego Sanchez. *“Hulk Hogan. I was a big Hulkamania fan when I was a kid.” - BJ Penn when asked who his childhood hero was. *“I tore my quad. You could see it bulging, but I wear long shorts, so you can’t really tell. Probably the worst injury I had. Right before the first Uno fight.” - BJ Penn when asked what his worst injury was. *“Fedor…just ruthlessness. He’s getting smarter, he’s getting technical and stuff now. He’s number one now, so it’s nice to watch him. Beat people up. Quinton Jackson. He’s just got what it takes. He’s just got that snap, that…he’s just got what you need. He’s fighting guys more skilled than him, but he’s beating them. So, he’s strong mentally, he’s there to win.” - BJ Penn when asked who his favorite fighters were. *"Is this in Africa? Where are we?" "I've never seen anything like it in my life. A naked guy just lying there. It's like 'Is this Jackass or The Ultimate Fighter'?" - BJ Penn on Gabe Ruediger haha. *"He's over there like 'Put me back in, B. Put me back in. Please, B.' " - BJ on Gabe Ruediger cutting weight.